Show Your Mettle
Log Title: Show Your Mettle Characters: Delusion, Knightmare, Kup Location: Valvolux Arena Date: July 16, 2019 TP: Dominicon TP, The Fallen TP Summary: Kup shows Delusion what an old mech can do. Category:2019 Category:Dominicon TP Category:The Fallen TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 21:42:52 on Tuesday, 16 July 2019.' Valvolux Arena Delusion is leaning on the wall at the edge of the sands at the moment, a chunk of metal in one hand and a scalpel in the other. She carves small bits of metal off the chunk while she waits. Kup wanders into the arena, looking around at the pitch and the stands. Spotting Delusion, he straightens up and makes his way to her more directly. "Hey, there!" he calls out. "You still wanting to kick an old mech's can?" he laughs. When he stops, he stretches a moment, causing several creaks and pops to emanate from the region of his spine. "If you really wanna fight, I'll try ta go easy on ya," he promises. Kup stands on the field, talking with Delusion. A smile is on his face and he seems to have polished his battered armor for the occasion. Delusion looks up and smirks, putting the metal and scalpel away before lightly vaulting over the wall onto the sands. "It'll be good to face an experienced warrior again," she says. "I've been riding herd on shinies and pups the last couple of sweeps." She steps out towards the middle. "You have a preference on rules, other than agreeing that we're not trying to kill one another?" Knightmare moves over to one side of the arena and leans back against one of the walls, arms crossing. Kup makes his way towards the center of the arena, the casual smile still on his face even as his optics critically scan the pitch. "You know," Kup muses as he shifts his stance several times, testing the solidity of the ground. "The last time I fought in an arena like this was on Rigel 6." Crouching, Kup sifts the silica sand between his rough fingers a moment before straightening up. "Hot Rod an' me got captured and forced to fight in the grease pits there, against massive turboworms. These aren't the kind that get in your gears when you spend too long on Ceti Alpha Seven - no I'm talkin' big ones - really big. Driller big!" Kup steps back into a loose, somewhat old-fashioned combat stance and frowns. "What was your question?" he asks. Delusion settles into her own martial stance. "Ah, well, it wasn't that important," she says. "I'm sure we can figure it out as we go." She takes a couple of easy jabs at Kup to test his reflexes, then throws a kick after with more force. >> Delusion strikes Kup with Kick. << Kup takes a few minutes to warm up, barely dodging the jabs before getting clocked with the kick. "Nice kick, missy," he compliments. "You're fast on your feet." He raises his large, scarred fists, doing a few slow feints before lashing out with some faster jabs, low and to the midsection. "Anyway," he says, carrying on with his story, "They used forcefield-protected drummers to control 'em, and all Hot Rod an' I had were these long metal hooks. We had ta learn fast, or we'd be lunch!" >> Kup misses Delusion with Punch. << Delusion sidesteps the blows, light on her feet indeed. She circles a bit as Kup narrates, feinting a bit before throwing a left hook. Her expression is attentive all the while. >> Delusion misses Kup with Hook. << Knightmare comments just loud enough to be heard, "Committed to that hook too slow, Delusion. Too long between feint and blow." Kup simply blocks the attack with one thick forearm, relying on his strength to make up for what he lacks in speed. "The way you move, kid, you remind me of this femme I met once on Strontero," Kup points out, launching himself into another story. "Crocodillo wrestler. Stronger'n you, I think, and a lot courser, but she could be real light on her feet when she wanted to be. And her left hook - wow!" he recalls. He leans in for another body blow - and then suddenly wheels around for a surprise roundhouse. >> Kup misses Delusion with Roundhouse. << Delusion snorts. "I'd ask if you want to come down here and fight him instead," she says wryly, "but I know the answer to that." She ducks the roundhouse, resting her weight briefly on a hand to sweep her legs at Kup's own. >> Delusion misses Kup with Sweep. << Knightmare simply replies, "Your representing us, Delusion. Spar or not." "She seems to be doin' OK," Kup yells to Knightmare without looking. "I'm the one who could use some advice here," he laughs. As he completes the roundhouse he puts his leg down, hard. He's just in time to block the sweep, which carangs off his calf with barely a dent. Before Del can fully straighten up, Kup swings his fist down at her from above, trying to bash her before she can dance again out of his reach. >> Kup misses Delusion with Bash. << Delusion rolls away and spins at the same time, in a very dance-like move, almost like the Earth art of Capoeira. "Let's see if I can surprise you, old mech." She swings her whole body around to give momentum to the heel headed his way. >> Delusion strikes Kup with Roundhouse. << Knightmare chuckles just a bit, "As you wish. Your holding back too much from what I can see, Kup." Then a pause and a almost teasing tone, "Or /is/ age getting to you?" Her optics drift to Delusion but says nothing, though a mild air of disapproval does seem to hover over her... but disappears as Delusion lands a hit, "Just like that.. she put some energy behind her strike." Kup takes the heel to his face, snapping his head back and spraying energon from his mouth. When he snaps it back, however, a smile is plastered across his dented visage. "Heh. Nice. I haven't seen a move like that since I was on Xeptos. There was this dancer there - Ocoibaena I think her name was - prettiest thing this side of inner space, but man, you get her mad, and WHAM!" To illustrate, he lashes the back of his fist out at Delusion, stepping into the strike to close distance and add force. >> Kup misses Delusion with Slam. << Delusion grins, just slipping past the fist and reaching for the arm behind it. "I hear you have to watch out for those bar dancers," she says, before executing a bump and twist to pull that arm over her hip- and hopefully, the rest of Kup with it. >> Delusion misses Kup with Throw. << Kup is successfully thrown, but lands and rolls with surprising grace for an old mech - this is someone used to being thrown around and knows how to land. "I've gotta give it to her, Knightmare. I ain't holdin' back anymore. I jes can't touch her." He crouches and watches Delusion move, trying to anticipate her next move before launching himself bodily at her, trying to catch and pin her down. "She's as agile as a shrike-bat!" >> Kup tries to ram Delusion but misses. << Knightmare coughs a bit, "Kup, perhaps you should focus on the present not the past for now? You /are/ suppose to be demonstrating your skills here." Delusion chuckles even as she puts a hand on Kup's shoulder and flips over his back, light as he said. She grins and pulls her whip. "I don't suppose you have a weapon under all that armor? Perhaps a change of style might help." An arch of an optic ridge, then a light flick sends the heads of the scourge at Kup. >> Delusion strikes Kup with Whip. << Kup chuckles. "Story of my life. Going to be made the fool by a femme." Focusing all his attention again on Delusion, he opens a panel on his thigh and draws out a pistol. "I'm armed, missy, but I don't wanna hurtcha." The flick of the whip scores his armor, but it's just one more scratch marring a finish crisscrossed with scars. He holds up the pistol, training it on Delusion's center mass... and then jumps and spins, slashing that pistol across to make a whip of his own. >> Kup misses Delusion with Smash. << Delusion dances back again. "Still light on your feet... and you've got some thick armor. I need to hit harder, or we'll be at this for cycles." She flicks the whip again, but it's another feint. She jumps as the whip heads snap, getting her weight behind the blow. >> Delusion strikes Kup with Leap-Kick. << Knightmare calls out, "If you can manage to actually LAND a hit, Kup, I'll buy a round of drinks at the bar outside." >THUNK< *Now* Kup is hit, and he staggers backward a bit, nodding in appreciation. "You don't have a lot of mass, but you use it well and make physics your friend. I can get behind that." He chuckles at Knightmare's taunting. "Oh, I'll get one in eventually," he predicts. "Slow and steady wins the race." He draws his musket laser off his back, taking a moment to muzzleload a high-powered lens. Withdrawing the ramrod, he keeps it handy while aiming the firearm at Delusion. "Bang bang!" he calls out mirthfully. >> Kup strikes Delusion with Musket-Laser . << Knightmare smirks a bit, "Or the offer of a drink.. that seems to motivate Mechs more then it should." The unfamiliar timing of the antique firearm throws off Delusion's dodge, scoring a hit on her armor at last and earning Kup a grin. "Oh, now that's a weapon I'd like to see more closely," she purrs, and flicks the whip first one way, then the other... >> Delusion misses Kup with Disarm. << Knightmare sighs as she suddenly feels a bit.. weaker. She does a quick internal check before she looks up again, "It seems something has come up I need to deal with... Kup, it will have to wait but I will honor my word soon." She shakes her head at Delusion as she starts to walk to the exit, "Don't get overconfident. He's manages to live this long, he knows a trick or two." With that she heads out of the arena. The whip cracks and pulls back, and the musket laser flies out of Kup's hands, landing almost at Delusion's feet. "Wha --? No!" the old mech gasps, stumbling forward and trying to grab the weapon off the ground before Delusion can retrieve it. As least, that's what it looks like. The moment Kup gets within range, he suddenly twists and throws up a surprise haymaker in Delusion's direction. A trick or two indeed. >> Kup strikes Delusion with Haymaker. << Delusion sees it and begins to skip back, but she's just a shade too slow, and she pays for it. The blow cracks her chestplate, and her optics light with glee. "A touch, I do confess it!" she says cheerily, diving in close instead of keeping her distance and pulling Kup into her arms. >> Delusion strikes Kup with Clinch. << >> Kup temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Kup grunts with effort as Delusion responds not by running away, but by moving in too close for him to use his reach and strength to full effect against her. "This isn't normally how I like to touch femmes," he chuckles. "But it's nice to see you can handle yourself in a clinch," he jokes. Worse than dad jokes: granddad jokes. Kup suddenly throws himself backwards, trying to pull himself away from Delusion and towards freedom. Delusion resists for just a moment, a grin on her face, then suddenly lets go. The agile femme follows up after Kup, diving past and dropping an elbow towards his head as she falls down next to him. >> Delusion strikes Kup with Elbow Smash. << Kup falls backwards, hitting his head against the ground once from the fall and then again from the elbow smash. One of his optics cracks and lubricant oozes from the broken lens. "Nice follow-up," he comments, a grin spreading across his broken face. "Here's mine!" He rolls quickly, trying to hammer-punch Delusion before she can get back to her feet. Well, at least she got him to quit telling stories... >> Kup strikes Delusion with Hammer-Punch. << Delusion lifts an arm to block, but the old Autobot hits like, well, like a truck. More armor splinters before Delusion can roll back a bit, and then she huffs a slight laugh and lifts the other hand. "Alright- that's enough. Any more and Knightmare'll be lecturing me for weeks about getting too damaged to do my duties." She straightens up, ignoring the slow drips of energon from the cracks in her frame, and offers Kup a hand up. Kup accepts the hand up appreciatively. His internal fans are working overtime and his face is a wreck. Still, he somehow manages to look both amused and impressed. "You're quick, kid. I was afraid you'd have me by attrition long before I'd land a hit. The hurt to my pride would be worse than the one from your whip," he chuckles, rubbing the lash wound idly. "Just be careful not to get too confident when you're doing well. I learned that lesson on Deneb IV..." Delusion chuckles. "It was a good spar. Most opponents that hit that hard aren't quick enough to keep ducking me." She smirks. "Though Springer's a bit faster than you are." "Springer?" Kup fake sneers with a laugh. "That young pup can bounce around the both of us. Yeah, he's annoying to spar. Won't stand still long enough to hit him! I've got some tricks... but for now, I guess, I should keep them to myself." He holds out his rough right hand. "Good sparring with you, Delusion! I'll come by soon with those people I promised, and we'll see what we can do to help ya defend this city." Delusion cradles her injured arm in the whole one, still smiling, and gives Kup a nod. "Make sure to give us a list first," she reminds, "And good hunting." She heads towards the small repair section attached to the arena. Kup waves a jaunty goodbye, and heads back to Iacon. Log session ending at 00:00:23 on Wednesday, 17 July 2019.